Ranger fall
by jimzy123
Summary: What if the machine empire invaded earlier than cannon and won and the rangers failed not having there zeo powers A fic based on the power/rangers short on youtube and my take on the events leading to the interrogation please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers ranger fall

A fic based on the power/rangers short on youtube and my take on the events leading to the interrogation please r&r

Chapter one fall of the power rangers

"Its morphin time" Rocky calls his hand behind his back in a flash of light he and the six teenagers with him change into there brightly coloured armour. Each with fully automatic weapons as well as there blade blasters and dragon dagger in tommys case.

"Man i thought we finished this by defeating rita and zedd" Zack says to the other.

"Well i did to but it now seems that this new army is here and stronger" billy says

"Fuck it lets beat them like we did zedd and rita" tommy says

"Ok enough talk when this is over the one who kills the least of these bastards buys the drink" Kim says

"Ill take that bet" Trini says checking her ammo.

"Ok enough talk CHARGE" rocky shouts as the six run into battle the red ranger dives behind a rock as enemy fire rains down on them.

"Yeah this was a great plan" tommy says rolling next to him

"Do you have any other ideas" rocky ask

"Actually i do" the green ranger says placing the dragon dagger to his "lips" and playing the music calling the dragonzord. The colossal mech raises out of angel grove bay heading towards them "dragon zord cause a distraction" tommy tells his zord.

The fire from the cogs stop as they concerntrate there fire on the dragon zord rocky nods at tommy as the pair stand up opening fire. The other rangers doing the same untill the wave of cogs are dead. "That was allmost to easy" the red ranger says stepping out from cover.

"Rocky logically that would only be a warm up to test our combat capabilities you should return to cover" billy says.

"Calm down little boy blue if anyone was cimeing our scanners would pick it up" he says tapping his helmet.

"ROCKY LOOK OUT" zack shouts.

The red ranger turns his eyes widening behind his helmet as goldar appears out of nowhere. His appearance drastically changed since king mondoe had arrived. His gold armour coverd in cybernetics his blue wings now also metal. The robotic monkey lifts his sword swinging it at the red ranger who dives out of the way causing the cyber warrior to miss and instead take off his leg.

Tommy presses a button on his dragon dagger turning it into a sword diving over his hiding place and running at the monkey. "Billy Zack get rocky out of here ill handle this monkey Kim Trini cover me and take out those cogs" he says indicating the second wave thats just landing.

"You handle the pink and yellow tangers green boy ls mine" goldar tells the cogs.

"What happend to you monkey boy" tommy says as the girls open fire again and they guys teleport.

"Oh this just a few upgrades tommy nothing i diddent need" goldar says charging at the green ranger his sword raised. As he swings it down tommy raises his dragon sword to block it as sparks fly from both swords tommy rolls behind the cybernetic ape kicking him in the back.

Getting his feet tommy takes a second to catch his breath looking out the dragonzord seeing a monster land near it. "Shit dragon zord attack" tommy says playing his dragon flute again before raising the blade just in time to block goldars attack. As the two enemies engage an explosion rocks the ground turnings head from the fight tommy watches the dragon zord explode " dragon zord no." He says as goldar slashes him across his chest

"In need megazord power now" trini calls as the dino megazord appears the yellow ranger jumps inside it "all systems online"

Back with tommy the green ranger is wepon less on his back as goldar walks towards him. "Inguess this is it green ranger today is the day you die" the monster says about to deal the death blow as the point of the dragon sword appears through his chest.

Tommys eyes widen as the beast falls to the ground expolding revealing the pink ranger without her helmet on. "Kimberly you saved my life" tommy says removing his helmet kissing her as an explosion rips through the air again.

The pair turn and see the megazord exploding the power sword through the chest of the monster its fighting as its sword through the zord."oh god trini no" kim says as gunfire hits her

"Kim no" tommy says as she falls into his arms he picks up her fallen gun shooting the cogs behind her killing them. The green ranger falls to his knees holding then love of his life "no kim not you to come on baby hold on" he says

Please review


	2. Chapter 2 jasons story

Chapter two Jason's story

Three months before the arrival of the machine empire.

"Come on jase you cant just leave your a power ranger and our leader" kim says walking side by side with her best friend in the world.

"I know but its only a short time plus rocky can handle things while im gone but i cant miss out on an opportunity like this. I mean a chance to make a difference without being a ranger its to bad trini and zack cant come to the peace summit with me" the red ranger says with a sigh.

"I know there pretty upset about it to" the pink ranger replies as they get to the bus for Jason to the airport.

"Do me a favour little fire bird stay alive" Jason says kissing the top of her head getting on the bus. turning to wave goodbye the rest of his friend run up behind her waving goodbye and shouting good luck the former red ranger smiles waving back not realising this was the last time he would see them all together.

After a long flight Jason finally arrives in Switzerland checking his phone seeing an update from AG that there was another monster attack. Unable to watch the footage as an Australian girl bumps into him "oh im so sorry" she says

"No don't its fine" he says looking at her "Im Jason"

"Katherine but everyone calls me kat" the girl replies "im the delegate from sydney."

"Im from angel grove" he says as they walk into the hotel.

"Oh so you know all about the power rangers right" she asks enthusiastically "what are they like"

Jason chuckles to himself "i dont know them but i was saved by one once"

"Really what one"

"the red ranger i was teaching my self defence class at the local youth Centre when a monster named goldar attacked. I thought i was done for there and then but as the monster went to finish me he came in like lightening. picked me up like i was nothing and threw me on to matts and safety then engaging the monster with his sword" jason lies.

"Really isn't goldar the monkey looking one with wings" kat asks

"Yeah thats him" jason says as they get there room keys

"Well id love to talk about the rangers some more but im badly jet lagged" kat says "maybe we could go get a coffee and talk some more"

"Yeah that would be great" jason says

The next three months pass and Jason and kats friendship grows one night there out to dinner and a bulletin comes on the news. "Disturbing news from the city of angel grove today as you all know the power ranger recently defeated there mortal enemy's rita repulsa and lord zedd. But this morning an enemy calling himself king mondoe ruler of the machine empire attacked the city. We warn you now the following footage is disturbing" the reporter says showing the battle from goldar taking rockys leg to the point the pink rangers helmet comes off the camera fizzling out before it shows her face. "We have confirmed reports that the megazord the rangers use has been destroyed taking the life of Trini Kwan who was revealed as the yellow ranger"

"Oh no not Trini" Jason says a tear rolling down his cheek

"Did you know her"kat asks

"She was one of my best friends" he says

"Did you know she was a ranger" kat asks

"Yes"

"I thought you didn't know any of them" kat says crossing her arms over her chest

"I have a secret but you cant tell anyone no matter what kat"

"Ok"

"Promise me" he says taking her hands in his

"I promise" she says looking into his eyes

"Before i came here i was the red ranger when i was chosen for the summit i gave my powers to a temporary replacement"

Kat nods "i thought there was something different from his fighting technique and similar to yours"

"Now i need to go somewhere" he says standing up as his and kats phones bleep looking at it seeing an urgant call to the summit

The pair rush off heading to there seats seeing the leaders of all the country's there on screens announcing there surrender to the machine empire

"They cant do that the power rangers are still out there" kat says to jason.

"The rangers have failed so there giving over control."

A few days later after failing to contact zordon or alpha Jason learns of the destruction of the command centre and there deaths he heads to angel grove for trini's funeral. Arriving at the ceromony he stands with billy zack and kimberly rocky still recovering and not seeing tommy hiding in the shadows. He walks over with the rest of the rangers placing flowers in there respective colours on the casket before leaving he wraps an arm around kimberlys shoulder.

"So wheres tommy" jason asks

"He up and left after the battle" zack says

"And no ones seen or heard from him since" kim adds

"Guys I'm gonna take Kim home ill meet up with you all later" the red ranger says

The pair get into jasons car and he drives to her house. "Thank you jason" the pink ranger says getting out of the car "do you wanna come in for coffee" she asks

"No i want you to marry me" he says

"What marry you" kim asks shocked before smiling leaning over and kissing jason deeply "yes" she says pulling away

A year and a half goes by and the earth is drastically changed by mondoes technology things being made better for some but worse for most the rangers have either joined the empire or gone into hiding jason and kimberly have escaped AG and got married in secret there sitting in Jason's truck his power sword on the dash board as they talk.

"So little fire bird where now" he says brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Lets just drive" she says smileing as cars pull up infront of them jason goes for his sword as they open fire he pushes kim out of the open door as bullets rip through his body the last thing he hears is his firebird screaming at bulk and skills betrayal

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 zacks story

Chapter three zacks story

The black ranger is at the youth center teaching a class in hip hop kido watching the kids attempt some of the moves he walks around them helping in places. He looks over and sees tommy trini and billy standing there tapping there watches. He looks at the time and thinks "shit jasons leaving soon" he moves to the front of the class. "Ok guys good class ill see you all next week" he says as they start to leave he walks over to the others "how long do we have" he asks.

"About ten minuets till his bus leaves" tommy says

"Looks like were gonna have to run" trini says as the four leave running to the bus station.

They arrive as the doors close on the bus and shout there goodbyes waving at the former red ranger as his bus leaves. BEEP BEEP BE BE BEEP BEEP the four rangers head to a quiet corner and tommy raises his communicator to his mouth "we read you zordon"

"Rangers scorpina and goldar are attacking angel grove rocky is allready there but needs help" there mentor says through the communicator.

"Allright were on our way" tommy says

"Guess we get to see rocky in action now huh" billy says

"Yeah" zach says as they all get ready

"Its morphin time" they say

"Dragonzord"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Saber tooth tiger"

The five rangers arrive in angel grove as rocky is kicked away from goldar landing near them. "Well its about time" rocky says getting up

"Shut up rocky" kim says

"Rocky kim your with me well take goldar zack take billy and trini and handle scorpina" tommy says summoning his dragon dagger and activating sword mode.

"Hey green man since when where you made leader im the red ranger im the leader" rocky says

"Allright fine oh mighty leader" tommy says standing back.

The red ranger looks around "ok lets do that" he says.

Zack mentally face palms himself as he billy and trini summon there wepons and run at scorpina. Billy being the first to attack with powerlance clashing with scorpinas sword before the gold clad woman kicks him away into a car. Trini following billy jumping into the air and slicing down scorpinas back the woman turns around slicing her across the chest sending her back. Zack swings his power axe clashing with scorpinas sword jumping back as she aims a kick at him he places his axe on his shoulder.

"Youll have to get out of bed a lot earlier than that to catch me of guard" he says

"You could allways join me in my bed black ranger" scorpina says "its a lonley place to be on your own"

Zack thinks about it before diving through the air and slicing again there blades crossing "well how about my place tonight" he says.

"Mmm ill be there at midnight" she says "now hit me and ill see you later"

Zack slices across scorpinas chest and her and goldar leave defeated as shes going ahe blows zack a kiss who smiles behind his helmet. That night he rolls off scorpinas naked body catching his breath "wow that was amazing" he says "i cant beleive i just fucked my enemy"

"I know and im not done" she says climbing on top of him

Three months pass and zack and scorpinas affair carrys on its the day of the rangers loss to mondoe and he and billy land where the command center should be seeing it destroyed.

"Oh no alpha zordon" billy says "how can we help rocky now" he asks

"I know a way but you wont like it" he says

"How" billy asks as rocky screams in pain

"Scorpina" zack says "ive been ih sleeping with her rita and zedd sent her away on a mission before all this happend ive got a beacon to call her though."

"Your right i dont like it but it maybbe the only way" the blue ranger says hearing an explosion he turns seeing the dragonzord explode "oh no do it zack call her" zack sets off the beacon

A year and a half goes by and after trinis funeral the rangers have gone there seperate ways zack has sided with the machine empire becomeing mondoes personal assassin. But when not doing that he sells hip hop kido dvds to finance his life currently on his way do do a job for mondoe he jumps out of a plane fully morphed landing in a warehouse. The men inside all point there guns at him as he helmet vanishes.

"I am here for your leader to give his power to the empire and if not" he raises his middle finger.

"I know you" the man in a white suit says comeing into the room "your the black one the one with the videos" he says mocking zack "i wont join and you wont leave alive any last word"

"Yeah its morphin time" he says his helmet appearing in his hand he throws it at the leader lowering his head as it returns landing over his head. He snaps one ofbthe mens necks turning as the rest shoot at him the bullets bouncing off his hemet into them. "Are we done here" he says turning tonthe leader as he slices one of his mens throats "guess not" he says picking up a sword and after a short fight stabs the man in the neck. A few days later zack wakes up with scorpina and divatox asleep next to him and smiles he gets up.

"Zack dont leave us" divatox whines

"Just gonna dona quicknwork out start without me" he says takeing a line of cocaine asbthey start kissing and touching each other as he walks over to the woodan man and trains. As he stops catching his breath he feels a gun on the back of his head "i was wondering how long it would take for youbto find me"

"No hard feelings just business" the voice says

"Yeah"zack says as a shot rings out and scorpina and divatox scream before two more ring out silencing them

Please review


End file.
